A Bout de Souffle
by Furieuse
Summary: Une course désespérée pour tenter de reprendre contenance. C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour m'échapper. " J'avais un furieux besoin de faire le point avec moi-même. De comprendre ce que je faisais et pourquoi. Et ces cauchemars, simples réminiscences d'un passé bien trop tourmenté, étaient là pour me le rappeler." OS pour Pline !


_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Eh oui, après une semaine d'absence pour cause de vacances, je suis de retour ! (ouais, vous pouvez avoir peur ! ;) )_

_Donc, voici un OS que j'avais promis à Pline il y a un moment…. _

_Pline, bienvenue dans l'heureux monde des personnes qui courent dans tous les sens, non par conviction mais par besoin ; non par hâte mais par amour… ^^ _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Ecrit avec pour fond musical : entre les lignes, car nous sommes le monde de Keny Arkana._

* * *

_" Assis, ainsi, sous le bûché de nos rêves, balafrés car nos larmes sont de l'acide.  
__Ne pleure pas le passé, non, l'éphémère est infime.  
__S'accrocher à ce qui a était, et ce qui nous a rendu infirme. "_

_Keny Arkana, Entre les lignes car nous sommes le monde._

* * *

Je tentai de reprendre vainement mon souffle.

A chaque fois que je faisais un cauchemar, je me demandais comment mon esprit pouvait retenir de telles images.

De telles images de chaos et de désolation.

De souffrance et de douleur.

De malheur et de désespoir.

J'avais vécu des choses horribles. J'en étais consciente.

Mais parfois, au détour d'un sommeil agité, je me rendais compte à quel point j'étais choquée.

J'étais balafrée à vie.

J'étais moi.

.

Une nouvelle fois, comme les cent cinquante fois précédentes, je me relevais doucement.

Je restais assise sur mon lit.

Je fixais un point imaginaire, loin devant moi.

Et je ressassais le passé.

.

Une fois, après un cauchemar, je m'étais réfugiée dans la cave de Gibbs.

J'avais longtemps regardé celui que je considérai comme une figure paternelle.

Je n'avais pas prononcé un seul mot en rentrant dans sa maison.

Pas même un unique en pénétrant dans sa cave.

Non, je l'avais juste observé travailler le bois pendant de longues minutes, avec les mêmes mouvements répétitifs.

Il m'avait vu.

Il avait poursuivit son labeur.

Une fois calmée, je m'étais levée et j'avais remonté la moitié des escaliers.

La voix de Gibbs m'avait coupée. Il m'avait dit cette phrase.

_"Ne te retourne pas, ne regarde pas derrière toi. Car quand tu ne regardes plus devant toi, alors tes erreurs et tes défaut apparaissent."_

J'avais fixé Gibbs sans comprendre.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

Comment avait-il trouvé des mots si justes ?

Ce soir là, j'avais compris que l'ancien marin était bien plus qu'un patron.

Nous étions bien trop semblables. Bien trop torturés.

C'était ma représentation paternelle.

J'étais fière d'être l'image de sa fille.

.

Je repensai à cette phrase, toujours assisse sur mon lit.

Non, je ne pouvais pas rester ici.

Rester à l'endroit où un nouveau cauchemar, si réaliste m'avait assailli.

Non, il fallait que je sorte.

Que je bouge.

Que je souffre.

Que je m'assure que j'étais bien vivante.

J'attrapai de quoi m'habiller.

Et je sortis à la hâte de mon appartement.

.

Dehors, le printemps commençait à pointer son nez. La terre commençait tout doucement à se réchauffer.

Peut-être que mon corps, que mon cœur, finirait par se réchauffer, lui aussi.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il fleurirait dans mon esprit.

Peut-être qu'à un instant de ma vie, je pourrais regarder derrière moi et être fière de ce que j'aurais accompli.

_Peut-être._

Je soufflai en regardant le ciel nocturne.

J'aimais les cieux comme celui-ci.

J'appréciais les teintes sombres et les milliards d'étoiles qui les constituaient.

Il semblait à la fois y avoir des centaines de choses différentes et en même temps une uniformité parfaite.

Et si, finalement, ma vie n'était pas un ciel comme celui-ci ?

Je souris à cette pensée.

Qui aurait songé qu'un jour je puisse faire cette métaphore?

Un ciel bien sombre, mais qui pouvait abriter une éclaircie.

Un ciel balafré par des raies de lumières.

Un ciel dont la perception différait en fonction des personnes et des endroits.

Un ciel avec de multiples couleurs.

.

Je soufflai une nouvelle fois.

Bien sur que, comme à chaque fois que je faisais un cauchemar, j'allais me mettre à courir.

Bien sur que je finirais épuisée, mais heureuse d'avoir réussi à penser à autre chose.

Heureuse d'avoir pu oublier ce rêve.

Alors, je soupirai une nouvelle fois, et je commençai à enchaîner les foulées.

Un sentiment de liberté s'emparant de tout mon être.

J'aimais cette sensation.

L'impression que l'esprit était indépendant du corps.

L'illusion que rien ne pouvait troubler la perfection de l'instant.

Alors, comme pour empêcher la chute de cette émotion, je poursuivais mon effort.

Jusqu'au bout.

Jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne puisse plus avancer.

Jusqu'à ce que mon esprit soit reposé.

Jusqu'à ce que mon cauchemar ne soit plus qu'un souvenir.

J'avais mal aux jambes.

J'avais le souffle court.

J'avais du mal à respirer.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait succomber.

Oui, mais j'étais bien.

Bien mieux que dans mon lit.

Bien mieux que sous une douche.

Bien mieux physiquement que psychologiquement.

Qu'importait si mes mollets me tiraient.

Qu'importait si mes abdominaux me suppliaient d'arrêter mon effort.

Qu'importait si cette course me poussait dans de tels retranchements que j'en avais mal à la tête.

Qu'importait si mon dos me faisait mal.

Parce que mon esprit avait mal au cœur.

Parce que j'étais perdue au milieu du flot de pensées et de souvenirs qui m'assaillaient.

Pourquoi étais-je moi?

Pourquoi refusais-je la moindre main tendue parce que trop fière ?

Pourquoi refusais-je de voir qui j'étais et ce que j'avais fait ?

Pourquoi avais-je fait plus de mal que de bien autour de moi ?

Pourquoi avais-je honte de qui j'avais été?

.

Je regardai le bout de la rue sur laquelle je venais de m'engager.

Je n'aimais pas ces introspections, elles me ramenaient toujours sur des sentiers glissants.

Dans des réflexions qui me rappelait que je n'avais que rarement agis comme le reste de la population.

Et, que je n'avais pas toujours œuvré pour le bien. Par choix, comme par devoir.

Pourtant, j'étais consciente que ces introspections étaient le seul moyen de rester moi et de faire de mon futur la douce continuité de mon passé.

Parce que malgré tout, je tenais à rester moi.

.

Je songeai. Je courrai.

Ma course et son rythme étaient dirigés par mes réflexions.

Bien sur que j'aurais pu prendre de la musique pour me dicter un tempo de course. Mais ce rythme n'aurait pas été le mien.

Je ne voulais plus vivre comme quelqu'un d'autre.

Je voulais vivre en tant que "je". En tant que moi. En tant que Ziva David.

.

J'entendais les différents bruits de la ville sans pour autant les écouter.

J'entendais ma respiration saccadée, sans pour autant y faire attention.

Mais pour rien au monde j'aurai arrêté de courir.

J'avais un furieux besoin de faire le point avec moi-même. De comprendre ce que je faisais et pourquoi.

Et ces cauchemars, simples réminiscences d'un passé bien trop tourmenté, étaient là pour me le rappeler.

Me rappeler mon humanité que je m'efforçais de masquer.

Me rappeler mon passé que je tentais d'oublier.

Me rappeler ma vie qui malgré tout restait la plus belle chance qu'on pouvait me redonner.

Me rappeler mes erreurs qui avaient jalonnées mon parcours, mais qui faisait mes forces et mes faiblesses.

C'étaient grâce à elles que j'étais Ziva David.

Grâce à elles que j'étais au NCIS.

Grâce à elles que j'avais rencontré des personnes extraordinaires.

Oui, mais elles me ramenaient à mon humanité.

Parce que je n'étais qu'une unique goutte d'eau dans l'océan.

Pas moins, mais pas plus.

Juste une entité dans un immense tout que l'on appelle Monde.

Un être humain parmi les autres.

.

Rassérénée par ces dernières réflexions. Apaisée par ma course. Calmée par mon introspection. Je poursuivais mon effort.

J'étais de nouveau sûre de moi.

Jusqu'au prochain cauchemar qui secouerait mon être et mes convictions.

Jusqu'à la prochaine remise en question qui suspendrait mon identité au dessus de mes doutes, retenue par un unique fil prêt à céder.

* * *

_Voilà ! _

_Pline, en espérant que tu aies aimé… :D_

_Reviews ? )_


End file.
